


Welcome to the Orthaverse

by Volinaner (iXenobia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Boners, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Fluff, Genocide, God Complex, Human Trafficking, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Plague, Sexual Slavery, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iXenobia/pseuds/Volinaner
Summary: Bunch of drabbles to help me build up my world.Tags will be updated as needed.





	1. Breaking In The New Toy (M)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is rated M for awkward boners and butt plugs.
> 
> Xeno: https://sta.sh/21in29yadros

Xeno's expert wrists flick eyeliner into place in the first try. He's been at this for years, and he's learned that time isn't on his side in the least. Also, he's jacked off a lot, so his wrists are pretty flexible.

The young man in front of him acting as his canvas is one of his "dolls"- a Victorian-themed slave. He was known to put a lot of work into these particular slaves, as they took more fine-tuned training. Most had to be taught proper etiquette and had custom outfits made for them. They were also, more often than not, spoiled senseless. 

After a few more dabs at the doll's face, Xeno sits back to admire his work. He was particularly proud of this doll. He was young. Innocent. The boy was about 19, fresh to the business. He was full of energy and excited to dive into this trade, despite having only recently being abducted. No extra coddling was needed for this one.

Xeno took pride in the fact that this was his new doll's first time. If he was honest with himself, the bot was a bit jealous. Of course, he would never admit that. That was simply unprofessional. 

"Now remember. If you feel uncomfortable or if they hurt you, you have the panic button on your collar." Xeno tugs at the locked collar that also served as a tracking device. "The client I have you set up with is generally docile, but he's been known to get carried away. Don't feel like you have to push yourself. Now bend over." 

The doll nods. He bends over the railing next to his boss's table and hikes his skirts, revealing the glassy base of an anal plug nestled between two pale, gently sloping cheeks. Xeno shudders internally and leans forward. He decides to go ahead and get the boy riled up. May as well make him excited to take his client, and thus less likely to push the panic button. 

He starts at the base of the boy's member and slowly traces his fingers along the crease of his sack. The small moan from the doll makes him grin as he runs his thumb over the base of the plug. "You'll be a good doll for your boss tonight, right? Even if not for our client, for me?" The doll nods furiously, eyes clenched shut as he stifles moans. Xeno's not having it. He gently tugs at the plug. It makes soft sucking noise as the boy's well-lubed hole tries desperately to hold on to the glass treasure within. "Tell me you'll be good, doll~"

The boy finally breaks, a long whine escaping his lips as soon as he tries to speak. "I-I promise that I will behave myself for you, boss! I'll let the man do whatever he pleases with me to make you happy~"

Xeno sighs happily and slides the plug out with a satisfying wet pop. "I know you will. You're my precious little doll. You'll do fine. And when you get back?" He leans over the doll, pining him to the rail. "I'll make sure you're cleaned up properly and taken care of~"

"What if I'm not satisfied?"

Xeno freezes. That had never been a problem before with his dolls... 'He... He wants ME to fuck him?' The bot's eyes widen and he pushes away from the doll, turning to hide a bulge now making itself known. He pretends to fix a bowtie that is perfectly fine before looking over his shoulder at the now standing boy. 

"IF you are not satisfied... I will make it my personal duty to see to it that you are." He checks his watch and turns, ushering the grinning boy out the door. "Now go, before you're late to your appointment!" As soon as he's out the door, Xeno slams it and slides down it to the floor. His doll couldn't get back soon enough..


	2. I'll Be Here Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick throwback of Xeno/Sxulls relationship from Xeno's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated (T) for mild sexual content.
> 
> Kinda sorta a gift for my friend Sxulls on deviantArt. *shrugs* 
> 
> This chapter hasn't been proofread yet.

I dont remember when we first met. I think it was only a few days before the plague had first began. I do rememeber the streets were bare and the sky had been a bright viridian that afternoon. He was just a boy then. He still had that wild flaming hair, but he was just a boy, untouched by the realities of the megaverse. 

I remember that he had looked at me with pure terror in his eyes back then, the piece of chalk he had held falling to the ground. At the time I had thought it was because of the violence caused by my type. Heh, now that I know more of him and look back I know better. He was scared- very much so, in fact- but not of me. Of what was in him. He was scared I would use my fantasy x-ray vision and see him as he truly was. I can only imagine how exaggerated it must have been in his mind then. 

The mind of a child. Always blowing things out of proportion. A shadow could turn into a looming beast of darkness. I remember those days of innocence with a certain bliss. But also with a burning hatred.

I remember he had taken several steps back from the chalk drawing he had been working on. In an attempt to show that I meant no harm, I had picked up a piece of chalk myself and stooped to make a few lines myself. After some time, he rejoined me on the ground. We spent many hours just drawing in silence. I felt no need to talk. His aura- that of a fledgling- spoke and also drew the answers from my own. We had a type of, how you say, telekinetic bond from the very beginning. 

But soon the sun began to set and we had to part ways. Not that I had much to do, mind you. In fact, my joints had began to rust from misuse and being left in the rain. But he was a boy, and he had a family that he needed to return to. He was, after all, this multiverse's child. He stood in front of me as I still sat on the ground, my legs crossed as I gripped my ankles. His gaze was heavy. That of a leaders. Of a powerful universe in the making. 

After a moment, he turned and left. He would be back tomorrow. He didn't say so, I just knew. When I look back to that day, I can't help but imagine what would have come of him had I simply left and never came back. I expect the worst.

The next day, I booted up in the exact same place I had shut down- amonst our chalk drawings. Scanning my surroundings to find what had roused me, I spotted the boy storming towards me and cradling... what seemed to be a small vial of sorts. He stopped in front of me and held it out, inches from my face. The contents of the vial bubbled visciously and swirled in a way that made me most uncomfortable- almost as if it was alive. Had I known then that it was, in fact, alive, I probably wouldn't have taken part in what we did afterwards.

Probably.

We never spoke a word on our way to the abandoned building where this CHILD had an entire laboratory. Nor did we speak as he injected the viscous fluid into the fluffy lab rat that he retrieved from one of many cages along a far wall. Nor as he released the raving mad creature out the front door. 

After we stood in the doorway for some time after the creature was out of view, he spoke up. His voice was shockingly smooth, and the shiver that ran along my shell was far from an appropriate reaction to such a young boy. What he said still rings through my head clear as ever to this day.

"They will die... I will create a new universe from their remains." He looked at me with the eyes of a true sociopath- but I wasn't scared. In fact, I was comforted. "I will keep you safe from my destruction."

He was going to destroy the multiverse, his own parents, and showed absolutely no emotions about it. Yet I had somehow gained his favor with a few chalk drawings.

I look over to the sleeping man next to me and reach a hand over, running my fingers across the velvety onyx skin. I trace each vertabrae softly and make a mental note to coax him to eat more. He had succeeded in his plan. He had murdered every living thing in that multiverse with a plague that would give Satan himself nightmares. Three months of tortured screams of dying victims of a plague that had seemingly come from nowhere and had no cure. Three months and then nothing but him, his parents, and a robot who had drawn beside him with chalk. He killed his parents with stunning ease- in fact, they didn't put up much of a fight. As if they had known this was coming.

Then it was just us. I remember him turning to me and nodding, telling me it was going to be okay. That he was still sparing me. I don't remember when the feelings became a thing, just that one day I was cornered by him. I hadn't taken much notice to how he had aged. Time is irrelevant to me. Where he had oiled me and replaced rusted parts on me, he himself had developed bags under his eyes and he had become tall and thin. He had no muscle bulk, but was able to lift a man made entirely of iron, steel, and titanium. He had, in fact, quiet literally cornered me in this way. 

I remember being lifted from the ground and hoisted onto the counter as I was cleaning. Once I was fully turned to face him, the fury in his eyes... actually frightened me. His teeth were bared and his fists pushed into the counter on either side of me, leaving dents. I was terrified, but excited for some unearthly reason. The thought of those fangs digging into my synthetic skin, ripping wires and...

"You may be made of metal, but are you REALLY that dense?!"

"Wha- Excuse me??" I furrowed my brow.

"Ever since I erradicated those two worthless wastes of space I've been trying to get into your pants! I don't know how the hell to make it more obvious!!"

Okay, not as romantic as I would have liked, but beggars can't choose. He didn't wait for me to respond- I was just sitting there with my gob hanging open, actually- and soon had me flipped back over with the edge of the counter denting my midsection from the force of the thrusts. It was quick, sloppy, and in no way romantic.

I'd have had it no other way.

Over time, this clockwork ritual of fierce and unceremonious rutting slowed to a more forgiving pace. He began kissing along my neck instead of simply piercing the metal there. He was getting older, and with it he was maturing and becoming more delicate. He was learning what feelings were and was learning to express them more precisely. I didn't mind. I came to enjoy it. We still acted like complete idiots on a daily basis and destroyed countless worlds, but we were more calm when it came to sex. 

Don't get me wrong, we still had nights where we destroyed mattresses in a fury of claws, legs, teeth and tentacles, but that was saved for special nights and hate fucks. 

Unlike tonight. Tonight had been a more gentle one. He had actually taken the time to stop pistoning me into the matress- which we long ago simply placed on the floor- to simply make out. It was a first, and I was a bit uncomfortable, but it was nice. 

I sigh. I hope he's not meeting his mortality this soon. Yes, he's pumped out more and expanded farther than any multiverse his age, but this was Sxulls. He was durable. He was destined to overtake the megaverse... right?

I jolt as a dark arm slings across my chest and pulls me roughly into a sea of warmth and skin. I can feel the robotic whirring underneath the synthetic flesh. The thing he had been so terrified of me sensing when we first met. I look to his eyes, which are heavy and sleep laddened.

"Calm yer fuckin' systems, Xeno. That sappy worry pouring off of you is fucking with my sleep. I ain't dyin' yet, ya hear?"

I roll my eyes and bury my face under his chin. I inhale his scent and decide he's right. As I fall asleep, the only thing occupying my mind is how much chaos we'll cause tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and critiques appreciated!
> 
> Fun fact: The name of this chapter on my computer is Druggo Dealo because this is literally a sappy story about two meme characters that I am dealing to Sxulls to feed his addiction for these two.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are welcome, especially since I'm new to writing lol
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, ramblings, horrible cliches, etc. Again, I'm new to this.


End file.
